The stranger with gentle green eyes
by marvel-maiden852
Summary: Lovino sees Antonio for the first time. (some foul language by the way!)
1. Chapter 1

((_** Okay I know it's very short but I just wanted to upload it to see if anyone would like to see me continue it, I'd love to hear any comments! Oh and yes the title does come from that Ed Sheeran song 'Little Bird' but you will know why if I continue this and enjoy ! X))**_

It all started two years ago when that tomato bastard strolled into Lovino's music class. He was tall, and very muscular, but the wide, cheerful, friendly smile that he had on his face, along with those deep green eyes and ruffled chocolate coloured hair made sure he didn't look threatening. Hfm, another stupid jerk to add to the class, he thought to himself. Just like everyone else he has ever known, the stranger totally disregarded him, or so Lovino thought, and began straight away to talk to his incredibly annoying and over-enthusiastic brother. I mean why would anybody talk to me when Feli is around, he's got everything!, Lovino thought himself. Although the boy with the gentil green eyes, was extremely attractive and Lovino couldn't help but let his gaze slip from the front of the class over to the stranger is the tight white t-shirt. Every time Lovino realized he had his gaze him, he cursed the stupid bastard. hmm he wasn't even that hot, the Italian lied to himself, and lying to himself is one thing he had become very good at.

When the bell rang and class was over, it was time for lunch. And damn Lovino could have eaten a horse he was so hungry. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, and was the first to leave the classroom, not waiting around for any friends or anything. He was only a few steps away from the cafeteria, and the moment he could finally eat his long awaited lunch when he heard the high-pitch squeal of his little brother

"Lovino!" Feli called from behind him. Lovino clenched his jaw, and let out a sigh of frustration. He whipped around and began to shout down the hall:

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BASTARD, IM HUNGRY AS FUCK!". He gasped quietly when he realized who was standing right beside his brother. The tall stranger with the gentle green eyes. What was Feli doing with that stupid fucking stranger. He saw that they were beginning to walk towards him, Lovino was not in the mood for making friends today, nor was he ever really in the mood to make friends. He liked is better being alone, then you could never get hurt. He turned back around and walked quickly towords the cafeteria, getting nearer to his lunch he was still so eagerly awaiting. He heard Feli cry his name a few times more, attempting to get him to turn around again. Lovino completely ignored him, and only answering the call of his stomach which was so violantly rumbling. He walked into the cafeteria, which was noisily bustling with students, all of which Lovino hated. He tried to pick the most peaceful place, right in the corner. He sat down and turned his back at the rest of the room, not wanting to see all their stupid, fucking smug faces. Lovino pulled his lunch out of his bag, it was pasta Feli had prepared for him this morning and packed nicely in a plastic box. He took out a fork and was just about to take the eagerly awaited first bite when next thing he knew Feli's arms were around the bigger brothers neck and he, much to Lovino's annoyance, said loudly right into his ear:

"Lovi ! There you are !" the taller of the two brothers dropeed his fork along with that eagerly awaited first bite back into the box along with the other pasta, out of shock. He pulled Feli's arms off him turned to him

"What the fuck was that about huh?" he growled angrily at his little brother.

"Mi dispiace, but I think I have found someone you will really get along with!" he said in his usual excited manor. Lovino rolled his eyes, huh what would his brother know! He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**((I wasn't going to continue this story, but I was in a creative mood so I thought why the hell not! Sorry the chapter is so short too, but I wanted to upload it before I go back to school. If you do want me to continue please review since they are my best source of motivation! Anyway enough of me talking, enjoy!~))**

Feli gave Lovino a look as if saying 'at least try to talk to him' but the bigger brother only replied with an unpromising scowl. Feliciano skipped away, probably to that potato bastard Lovi thought, leaving the two of them alone.  
Lovi kept his head down as the Spaniard sat across the table from him. He took a few mouthfuls of the pasta( finally) before glancing up to see his green eyes studying him. It didn't matter anymore how attractive he may have been, now he was severely getting on Lovino's nerves.  
"What?" the Italian barked, his mouth partially full of food. "Just because my brother thinks we would get along does not mean I want to talk to you" he mumbled, rummaging around in the pasta with his fork. The Spaniard looked a tad disappointed, but he wasn't about to give up yet.  
"I'm Antonio, but you can call me Tonio!" he piped up, completely disregarding Lovino's last sentence. The Spaniard held out his hand to be shook, the happy-go-lucky smile still spread across his face. Lovino rolled his eyes and replied with a half-assed handshake before returning once again to his food. Although he would never admit it, Lovino was quite happy with the company . Having someone that wanted to talk to him was something he rarely experienced. These thoughts were just supressed of course and in the front of his mind all Lovino wanted was for this bastard to leave him alone.  
"So you take music eh? What instrument do you play?" he asked, the cheerful tone in his voice unwavering.  
"The piano" Lovino muttered quietly.  
"Oh fantastico! I play guitar, and sing a little" he rambled, paying no attention to the Italian's disinterest. Lovino simply rolled his eyes and let Antonio continue to speak.  
"Do you compose?" the green eyed boy asked. The truth was, that Lovino did compose but it was something he kept very private. He had never actually played his work for anybody, and only Feliciano knew he had written songs before. Perhaps he was to proud of his work to have it criticized and told it wasn't good enough, just like everything else in his life. Or perhaps he recognised that his dreams, his heart and his soul was in his music and he felt he hadn't found anyone special enough to share that with yet.  
"No." he spat bitterly, refusing to take his eyes off the tomato sauce smothered pasta resting in the box on the table. Antonio nodded in reply, before taking out his lunch which consisted of two raw tomatoes. Lovino gave him a disproving look but kept his mouth shut. The Spaniard took a bite of the ripe tomato and let out a small chuckle as his clumsiness caused tomato juice to spill all down his chin. Lovino merely rolled his eyes in disgust.  
"Do you like football?" Antonio asked, making Lovi jump a little in surprise.  
"Huh?"  
"D-do you like football ? Like do you support anybody?"  
"Yeah, I like football I guess. I support Juventus." Lovi had finally gained enough interest to exchange a glance with the Spaniard.  
"Oh awesome! I support Barcelona!" The Italian nodded in response and so began a long conversation about football that lasted until the end of lunch.  
Lovino stood up, thinking to himself how strange it was that they talked for the whole of lunch. Antonio headed off to P.E with a wave and a cheerful "Adios!" and Lovi headed to English, which he didn't entirely mind.

The next day was Saturday, and Lovino had no other plans than to sleep in late, and read his new novel. When he finally woke he could hear bustling from Feliciano's room. That must mean he was going out today if was moving around and making so much noise. Lovi let out a small growl, pulling the duvet over his head in an attempt to block out the noise of his brother next door. Within a few minutes, Feli burst into Lovino's room, with no consideration of the fact that he might still be sleeping.  
"Lovi! I'm going out today, would you like to come with me?" The bigger brother pulled the duvet angrily off his head.  
"What the fuck Feli! You're so fucking loud! And no, I most certainly do not want to go out with you and your stupid friends!" he hissed, pulling the duvet over his head again, once he was finished speaking...well more like screaming.  
"Okay, well I'll see you later!" he chirped, closing the door behind him as he left.  
Lovino groaned, taking a stretch. He picked up the novel and began reading, and this is how he spent his day. Of course excluding the times he went downstairs to get snacks. Lovino himself, couldn't think of a better way to spend your day then curled up in bed, reading.

At about eight o'clock at night, there was a knock at the door. Their grampa, and also their only guardian had gone out, leaving Lovino alone. He still hadn't gotten dressed, and was clothed only in a sleeveless top and Italian flag print boxers. He expected it to be Feliciano at the door so he dragged himself out of bed and trudged down the stairs. He pulled the door open and quietly gasped as he saw who stood beside Feli.

"Hey Lovi! Antonio came over for a sleepover!"

**((please forgive me for my lack of international football knowledge!))**


End file.
